


Whatever Helps Us Sleep At Night

by kmoaton



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's flirtation doesn't go unnoticed. Stark refuses to admit that his feelings resemble anything like jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Jealous  
> A/N: Originally written for Rounds of Kink

The newest addition to GD was handsome, Nathan had to admit at least that much. Deep auburn hair, dazzling blue eyes and a nice body made him easy on the eyes. Everyone, male and female, had definitely taken notice of Dr. Samuel Madsen. Nathan wasn’t really concerned how other Eureka residents fawned over the new geneticist. What had begun to bother him was the way Dr. Madsen had attached himself to Carter.

It had been subtle at first. They discovered a mutual interest in baseball and the friendship developed from there. Now Dr. Madsen had been there two months and he and Jack were nearly inseparable. Nathan had even heard through the GD gossip network about Madsen’s visits to Carter’s home to watch ballgames. Nathan couldn’t understand why this irritated him so much but the more he heard about Carter and Madsen, the angrier he became. The final straw occurred Thursday evening in Café Diem.

Nathan walked in to see Carter and Madsen having dinner. Both were eating cheeseburgers and drinking beers. Fuming, Nathan took a seat across the room where he could keep an eye on them. A moment later, Henry and Allison joined Nathan. After giving their orders to Vincent, talk centered around the newest project at GD. Allison and Henry could have been talking to air for all the attention Nathan was giving them. He was totally engrossed in watching the two men on the other side of the diner.

Nathan was surprised to see how flirty Carter could actually be. He would lean close to Madsen, whispering and sharing a laugh with him. At times, Jack would blush at something the other man said, causing his eyes to twinkle brighter. Allison noticed Nathan’s lack of attention and, seeing where his attention lay, nudged Henry. He smiled and decided to give Nathan a nudge of his own.

 

“You know, Vincent is taking bets on how long it’ll be before Sam makes a move.”

 

Nathan’s eyes snapped to Henry. “What do you mean?” He asked just as their dinner arrived at the table.

 

Waiting until their dinner was in front of them before he answered, Henry watched as Nathan’s frustration grew.

 

“You don’t think that Sam is spending all this time and effort on Jack for no reason, do you?”

 

Allison sipped her wine and nodded. “He has made it perfectly clear that he was interested in Jack from the beginning and it seems they actually have a lot in common. For all his brilliance, Sam is really a ordinary guy.”

 

Nathan scowled but said nothing. His thoughts, however, were a totally different thing.

 

_‘Why should I care if the Sheriff and Madsen have something? It’s not as if I want him or anything. I just don’t need one of my scientists distracted from his work.’_ Satisfied with his internal explanation, he returned his attention to the discussion between Henry and Allison. 

 

“I think they would be an interesting pair but I really think they are too much alike.” Allison was saying.

 

Intrigued, Nathan asked before he could stop himself. “Why would you say that?”

 

Allison gave him the ‘I can’t believe you asked me that’ look and launched her explanation. 

 

“In a relationship, it helps when two people have some differences. It provides challenge and a spark to help keep everything fresh. When you have the same interest and the same life, it can get boring.”

 

Nathan raised his eyebrow but said nothing. Looking back across the room, he felt a brief twinge of envy for the comfortable relationship that Jack and Sam seemed to have developed with each other. He watched as Jack touched the other man’s hand. It was a harmless gesture but it was still touching! The easy smile Jack seemed to have for everyone but him only served to annoy Nathan more. Unaware he was grumbling, Nathan returned his focus to his meal. Henry and Allison gave each other covert smiles. Maybe this would finally be the push Nathan needed to recognize what was right in front of his face.

 

ooOOoo

 

After working several late nights, Nathan finally gave in to Allison’s prodding and left his lab early. He would be the last to admit he was hiding but Allison could see what that was exactly what he was doing. Poor Fargo was catching the brunt of Nathan’s temper and for once, he hadn’t destroyed a lab to earn the wrath. Allison could see that Nathan was combusting on the inside and without some help, he was going to explode and it wasn’t going to be pretty.

 

Walking down the sidewalk on the cool summer evening, Nathan was surprised by the fact he was glad to be out the lab. It had been a while since he had enjoyed an evening stroll. Reaching the park, Allison took a bench and motioned for Nathan to sit beside her.

Sitting in silence for a while, they allow the evening breeze to relax them. Allison decided to broach the reason she bought him out here.

 

“You know, Nathan, everyone is really wondering what has gotten into you.” 

 

Nathan sighed and continued to look over the park. “I don’t have a clue what you are referring talking about.”

 

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she continued. “Your moods. You are snapping over trivial things. Even Carter is avoiding you because he says you’ve been giving him the evil eye.”

 

A muffed laugh came out of Nathan’s mouth. “Evil eye? Is that the best he could come up with?”

 

Playfully hitting his shoulder, Allison decided to push. “Do you have a problem with the possibility of Carter and Dr. Madsen?”

 

Turning to Allison with a frown creasing his face, Nathan felt his heart began to thud. 

 

Speaking with as much derision as he could muster, Nathan said snappishly, “Now why, Allison, would I have a problem with whom the sheriff is playing with?” 

 

Allison smirked. “Nathan, don’t play snob with me. I know you better than anyone in Eureka except Henry. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous.”

 

Nathan did laugh that time. “Jealous? Jealous of what? Carter and I aren’t anything to each other. If anything, he makes me nauseous.”

 

Joining in the laughter, Allison replied. “Well, Nathan, all I can say is, Carter and Madsen aren’t the only ones who have a wager placed on them.” Standing up, Allison began to walk down the sidewalk to Café Diem, leaving Nathan sitting stunned on the bench. Regaining his composure, Nathan quickly caught up with Allison.

 

“What exactly do you mean? What other wager is there?”

 

Allison stopped in the door of the diner. “Unless you are ready to admit you are jealous, what does the wager matter any way?” She turned and walked inside, leaving him on the sidewalk.

 

Suddenly, the air felt oppressive and Nathan wanted to do nothing more than to go home. Looking inside for a brief moment, he saw Carter and Madsen with Carter facing the door. Before he could leave, Carter caught his eye. To Nathan’s surprise, Jack gave him a genuine smile. Feeling his heart lurch, Nathan backed out the doorway and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan refuses to see the truth or the possibilities. Orginally posted at [info]rounds_of_kink

Jack was surprised to see Nathan leave. He had seen him walking to Café Diem with Allison and assumed they would have dinner together. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel when he caught Nathan’s eye. They hadn’t really had much contact with each other in the past month or so unless it was GD business. Jack realized he started avoiding Nathan when Sam became more serious towards him. To show he meant no ill will, Jack smiled what he thought was a friendly smile. It was because of that he was even more stunned when Nathan turned and left the diner.

 

Frowning, he returned his attention to Sam. True enough, Sam was handsome and Jack wasn’t blind to Sam’s intentions but he really didn’t know what to think. He had never really been attracted to another male before and the idea of Sam ‘liking’ him for more than a buddy was causing him to think. True, Sam was into baseball, they enjoyed the same foods and had many of the other same interests but at the same time, Jack missed that ‘spark’. 

 

He really couldn’t explain it. He and Sam spent a lot of time together and for the first time, Jack realized he missed that camaraderie in Eureka. Sam was smart but down to earth and didn’t go out of his way to make Jack feel inferior. He wasn’t averse to being in a relationship with a man but he always felt like any new relationship he would embark on, male or female, would have some type of fire. Sam was everything he could really want in a partner.

 

But there was no fire.

 

Later, as Jack walked home alone, he continued to think about Sam. He felt Sam was a wonderful friend and just a fun guy to be around. He just didn’t know if Sam could be anything more than that. Sam made it clear that he was interested in Jack after they had been friendly for a couple of weeks. There had even been a couple of heavy make out sessions on the couch when they were SUPPOSED to be watching the game. Blushing in the darkness, Jack recalled the surprisingly soft feel of the other man’s lips against his.

 

_‘It was nice.’_

 

After watching Nathan leave, Sam chided him a bit. Jack had to laugh at what Sam thought.

 

“He doesn’t like me because he wants you.”

 

Jack laughed. “Stark? Please. He can’t stand the ground I walk on.”

 

Sam laughed then suddenly looked serious. “I think you’re wrong. Maybe he’s just realizing it but I think the signs are all there.”

 

Shaking his head, Jack continued to discount what Sam was saying. Sam refused to be deterred.

 

“Look at how he’s acting. He’s snappish, watching our every move. When you touched my hand the other night, I thought he was coming across the room!”

 

Jack could only sigh. He knew once Sam had it in his head, there was no taking him off the path. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was stop this line of conversation.

 

“Look, Sam, Nathan has made it his business since his first day here to remind me of my place below him. To him, I am just a lowly sheriff, nothing more. Personally, I think if he could figure out how to get rid of me, he’d do it so I wouldn’t ‘interfere’ with his projects.”

The mood between the two men darkened considerably. A tense silence remained while they continued to eat. Finally, Sam reached across the table and touched Jack’s hand.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Calm blue eyes met worried blue eyes. Jack couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t upset me. It’s just that…well…until I said that out loud, I never realized how ugly it sounded.”

 

Sam began to trace a pattern on the back of Jack’s hand. 

 

“Men like that only think of themselves. A lot of times they only want what someone else has. You have to be careful with him, he’d use you then throw you away.” 

 

Jack stared hard at the man across from him. “I think you are overestimating the situation.”

 

Sam shook his head and gave Jack’s hand a firm squeeze. “I think you are underestimating the man.”

 

Now Jack was left alone with his thoughts. He had never entertained the idea of Nathan having the slightest interest in him. He had taken the brunt of Nathan’s derision for a while now and to get an idea of what others saw of their interaction really began to bother him. To think that all of a sudden, Nathan was interested in him made Jack’s head swim. Suddenly, a hot shower and sleep sounded like the best advice he’d heard all night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks passed in a surreal haze. Both Nathan and Jack alternately spent time avoiding each other and seeking each other out. Whenever they were together in GD situations, the tensions between them were palpable. Conversations were terse and usually ended with either Jack or Nathan walking out, both boiling over with anger.

Jack was furious but he couldn’t decide with whom just yet. He was angry with Nathan for being so hostile towards him for doing his job. He hated being treated as if he were incompetent. Law enforcement was something he loved and he happened to be very good at doing his job.

_“Everyone in Eureka seems to forget before I was only the “Sheriff”, I was a federal marshal.”_

He hated that Nathan looked down on him, treating him less than, trivializing what he felt was important.

“Pompous ass.” He complained.

On the other hand, he was also furious with Sam. Sam was the one who made Jack more aware of Nathan in the first place. He understood that maybe Sam felt threatened by Nathan but to go as far to suggest that Nathan had a romantic interest was just too much.

Most of all, he was angry with himself for letting Nathan get under his skin. He was also angry because he allowed Sam to plant that irritating seed in his mind but now the one thing he was most furious about was the fact he wanted to know if what Sam said about Nathan was true. He now needed to know if Nathan was interested in him.

_“But then what?”_

He didn’t know if he would even bring it back up to Sam. After all, everything with Sam was nice, safe and stable. Sam adored him and wanted nothing more than to see Jack happy. What Jack didn’t understand was this was the same Sam that felt if Nathan made a serious move, he’d lose Jack. This was the same Sam who knew Jack better than he knew himself.

 

ooOOoo

 

Nathan sat in his office, completing figures for his latest project. He was surprised to be interrupted by Sam. Cool on the outside, inside Nathan could feel a slow burn of anger come to life. Addressing Sam, Nathan couldn’t help the glare he gave the other man.

“Can I help you with something, Dr? Madsen?”

His own cool demeanor masked Sam’s rising temper but he returned Nathan’s glare.

“What is your problem?”

Nathan’s eyes narrowed, his green orbs turning emerald hard.

“What exactly are you referring to, Doctor?”

Sam leaned over on the desk. “Oh, I think you know I’m referring to. My GD-1072B forms. Why are you refusing to allow me to conduct this experiment? You, of all people, should understand how vital it is to my research.”

Leaning back in his chair, Nathan looked the picture of unflappable confidence. Inside he was boiling. He couldn’t believe that Sam had the nerve to actually question his decisions.

“As your director, Dr. Madsen, I didn’t see the necessity. I’m sure there are other ways you can obtain the information you need.”

Dismissively, Nathan returned his attention back to the figures he had been working on.

Sam stood there for a moment, incredulous that he had been summarily dismissed. Livid, he pounded his fist on Nathan’s desk

“I don’t appreciate you taking your insecurities out on me and my work!”

Nathan abruptly stood.

“What did you say?”

Sam pulled himself up to his full height.

“You heard me, Dr. Stark. Don’t play out all of your insecurities on me and my work!”

Nathan stared at Sam. “I don’t know what you’ve heard, Dr. Madsen, but insecure is the last word used to describe me.”

Sam gave an evil grin. “Well, how about maniacal, and egotistical. I was warned about you.”

Nathan frowned. “What do you mean, warned?”

Sam began pacing. “I was warned that the moment I got serious about Jack, everything that comes through you would be denied. I know you don’t care for him but I figured Dr. Stark is a professional, surely, personal relationships don’t matter, but I was wrong, evidently.”

Nathan’s face turned an unearthly shade of red. “Are you accusing me of nepotism?”

Sam stood still and looked Nathan straight in the eye. Cold, hard blues met glowing green.

“You tell me.”

With that, Sam turned on his heel and walked out. Nathan could only stand there, stunned to be called out. It was bad enough that Allison and Henry saw something that wasn’t there but to be accused by Dr. Madsen of nepotism because of Jack was just taking it all too far. Unable to contain his fury, Nathan stalked out of his office, intent on finding Jack.

ooOOoo

 

After several arguments with Jo about all the paperwork he kept botching up, Jack finally took an early day and headed home. He knew Zoe was studying at Pilar’s and Sam would be working late so he wouldn’t be over. All Jack could think about was a nice quiet evening with the game, cold beer and hot pizza he picked up at Café Diem on the way home.

After the sticking the pizza in the oven with instructions to S.A.R.A.H. to keep it warm, Jack took a shower and tried to wash away all the thoughts rolling in his head. He had just finished pulling on clean sweats and a tee, when S.A.R.A.H. interrupted.

“Sheriff Carter, Dr. Stark is at the door. He seems angry. Should I let him in?”

Jack sighed. Arguing with Stark was the last thing he felt like doing and he was sorely tempted to leave him outside. Against his better judgment, he replied.

“Let him in.”

Nathan’s angry was momentarily forgotten by the sight of Jack. His hair was still damp from the shower and the tee clung to his slightly damp torso, giving Nathan a faint view of Jack’s torso. Distracted, he didn’t hear Jack until the second time.

“Earth to scientist. What do you want?”

Recalling his reasons for the visit, Nathan felt his anger flare. By this time, Jack had retreated into the kitchen and grabbed the pizza from the oven. Standing on the other side of the island, Nathan spoke.

“I don’t appreciate Dr. Madsen coming to me about you.”

Jack looked puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

Nathan turned in a huff. “I don’t appreciate being accused of nepotism, especially because of you.”

Jack frowned. “Nepo…what? Look, Stark, I don’t know what is going on between you and Sam and frankly, I don’t care.”

He turned to his kitchen drawers to retrieve a knife. Turning back around, Jack was surprised to find Nathan in his face. Something in Nathan’s eyes sent a tremor of fear and lust down Jack’s spine. Nathan’s voice came out low, sexy, and at the same time, dangerous. 

“Don’t turn your back on me, Jack.”

Jack attempted to step back from him but Nathan’s arm snaked around Jack’s waist and pulled him closer. The heat coming from Jack had Nathan feeling he could easily be burned alive. Before he could even think about it, he leaned in and captured the Sheriff’s mouth in a searing kiss.

Jack was so surprised he didn’t even try to fight. The small knife he had in his hand clattered to the floor. Jack felt his hands wrap around Nathan, pulling the scientist closer. Suddenly, all he could do was feel. Nathan’s lips and tongue he sent sensation from Jack’s mouth straight to his groin. Nathan hand had found their way under his tee and begin leaving a blazing trail everywhere he touched bare skin.

Somehow, they found the couch, food and game forgotten. Jack lay flat on his back, his face flush, and his lips swollen and bruised by the force of that kiss. Staring up into emerald green eyes, Jack knew his face showed confusion, lust and guilt.

Nathan, on the other hand, was dealing with his own emotional mix: anger, desire and confusion. He knew that he had crossed a line with Jack and there would be no turning back. Staring at Jack’s ever-changing face, Nathan only wanted to rip off his clothes and worship the body beneath him. Reluctantly, he pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the couch.

Silently, Jack sat up beside him. They sat there, not speaking for well over ten minutes before S.A.R.A.H. interrupted the silence.

“Sheriff, Dr. Madsen is here. Should I let him in?”

Startled, Jack flushed and looked at Nathan. Hearing no response, he told S.A.R.A.H. to let him in the bunker. As the door opened, Nathan stood. Sam stopped in the doorway, shocked to see Nathan at the bunker. He was even more stunned to see Jack flushed with a guilty face. Sam stared long and hard at Nathan but Nathan refused to meet his eyes. After several tense moments, Nathan brushed past Sam, leaving without saying a word.

Jack remained on the couch head buried in his hands. He felt Sam sit on the couch beside him and waited for yelling and the accusations. Instead, Sam pulled him close. They continued to sit in silence, both with an ache in their chests for two very different reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't lost on the inhabitants of Eureka that a change had occurred in the relationship between Jack, Sam and Nathan. Jack and Nathan avoided each other at all costs, interacting only when necessary and communicating as briefly as decorum allowed. The residents also noted that while Sam and Jack continued to have lunch and dinner together, things had cooled between them considerably. The townspeople could only speculate what could have possibly happened but they were aware that it hadn't been something good.

 

Barely a week passed after the bunker incident when the next surprise hit the town. Summoned by an irate Allison, Nathan wondered what could have upset her so early in the morning. Entering her office, he was confronted by her angrily waving a sheet of paper and pacing back and forth. He instantly recognized her "pissed off" face and proceeded with trepidation as he hesitantly took a seat. 

Whirling to face him, Allison immediately confronted Nathan with the paper.

"What did you do, Nathan?"

Immediately defensive, surprise and anger danced across his normally composed face.

"I don't know what you are accusing me of doing, Allison."

Thrusting the paper into his hands, Allison continued. "Dr. Madsen has requested a transfer to Los Alamos. What did you do to run him off?" 

Enraged, Nathan stood. "What did I do? I don't have any control on what adults decide to do!"

Allison stalked over to Nathan and looked up into his eyes. "I know you, Nathan Stark. Directly or indirectly, YOU are the cause of this." Sighing heavily, she stepped away from him. Sadness suddenly filled her features. Nathan could not help feeling a twinge of guilt at the look on Allison's face. Concerned, he took a hesitant step towards her.

"What's wrong, Allie?"

She looked at Nathan. He could see the worry etched in her face. 

"Jack doesn't know about this. He's going to be heartbroken."

ooOOoo

Jack felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. It took everything he had just to get up and report to the station. Jo had taken one look at him and had gone to Café Diem to grab the largest cup of coffee she could find. Jack knew he looked bedraggled but he discovered he didn’t really care. His whole life was slowly unraveling and it was becoming more than he could take. Cradling his head in his hands, Jack wasn’t aware of anyone entering the station until the bell rang. Looking up, he was surprised to Sam dressed in regular street clothes instead of his lab gear.

“Sam?”

Sam smiled and approached Jack’s desk. What he was going to do in the next few minutes was the hardest thing he’s ever done but he knew it was for the best. Jack stood as Sam reached the desk and gave Sam a hug. Sam sighed as he let Jack’s warmth surround him. Remaining in his embrace, he could feel his resolve begin to weaken. Reluctantly, he moved from Jack’s embrace and took a step back. He regarded Jack’s stressed face and he filled immediately with worry. Briefly, he considered delaying his actions until a better time but when would that time occur?

Jack could sense Sam’s hesitation. He instinctively knew that Sam was not here to bring good news. He sat heavily in his chair, resigned to accept whatever curveball fate deemed necessary in this week from hell. Silence filled the station as Sam and Jack stared at each other, both unwilling to start the beginning of the end. Finally, Sam broke the tension-filled quiet.

“I’m transferring to Los Alamos.”

Sam flinched as he saw Jack’s eyes fill with guilt and pain. He made no move to offer comfort although his heart was bleeding because this time he was the source of the pain.

Jack felt his throat close. All the things he wanted to say to Sam became stuck in his throat. He could only manage one word.

“When?”

Taking his eyes away from Jack, Sam looked at the floor. “As soon as Allison signs the papers.”

Jack felt a surge of anger as he took in Sam’s words. _“He already planned this out?”_ Jack was dumbfounded at this knowledge. 

“So all this week when you were saying things would be ok and this could be worked out, you were planning on leaving?”

Shaking his head, Sam returned his gaze to Jack’s face. “It wasn’t like that. The opportunity came and I had to make a quick decision.”

Suddenly, Jack stood, his face red with fury. “So I see there was no hesitation on your part.” Turning his back to Sam, Jack ran his fingers through his hair. “What was the point, Sam, of the last few months if you never had any intentions of staying?”

Sam fought the rising pain in his heart. He wanted to make Jack understand but he knew that right now, the words would be taken incorrectly.

“I never intended to leave. If I thought I stood a fighting chance for you, Jack, I’d stay.” 

Sam moved closer to Jack but sensing his presence, Jack moved away. Hanging his head, Sam could feel his heart finish breaking. The day he walked in the bunker and saw Jack and Nathan, he knew instantly Nathan had finally made a move towards Jack. Both men’s faces were filled with guilt and other conflicting emotions. The strong attraction between the two men filled the air of the bunker. Even if Jack and Nathan were in denial, Sam could see the writing on the wall. It was only a matter of time before they consummated that attraction. He was being cowardly but Sam knew he had to leave before the fallout destroyed him.

“Jack, please, hear me out.” Sam hated the pleading tone his voice had taken but he needed Jack to listen.

Jack turned to face him, his blue eyes as cold as the winter sky.

“I think you’ve said enough, Dr. Madsen.”

“I got you a large…” The chime of the door and Jo’s voice interrupted anything else that might have been said. Jo paused in mid-sentence, unsure of how to proceed as both men watch her. Jack walked up to Jo and took a cup of coffee from her.

“Could you please make sure Dr. Madsen has taken care of any business he has remaining in Eureka? It seems his clearance is being revoked.”

Jo could not keep the shock out of her face as she watched the sheriff walk to his jeep. Turning to look at Sam, she could only see great sadness and resignation on his face. He said nothing as he walked past Jo and out of the office.

ooOOoo 

On the drive to the bunker, Jack felt numb. It was only ten a.m. and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed. By the time he reached home, it was as if all the energy had drained from him. He sat out in the jeep for a long while, still in shock about everything that had taken place in his life in the past week. Finally tired of sitting in the jeep, it took every ounce of strength left in him to go inside.

“S.A.R.A.H., unless it’s the apocalypse or Zoe, I’m not to be disturbed.”

“Yes, Sheriff Carter.” There was a pause. “Sheriff, is there a problem?”

Jack sighed. “No. It’s nothing that time and whiskey can’t fix.”

S.A.R.A.H. remained silent as Jack trudged up the stairs and collapsed into bed, fully dressed. Darkness quickly overtook him, leaving him blessedly worry-free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange accident makes even stranger bedfellows.

After spending the weekend holed up in the bunker with only Zoe for sporadic company, Jack emerged a sadder but wiser man. Everyone noticed his subdued manner and although he would laugh at their jokes, the smile never reached his eyes. Sam had tried to contact Jack before he left Eureka for good but Jack treated him as if he didn’t exist. He ignored Sam’s phone calls, emails and his very presence. Sam left Eureka crushed by Jack’s indifference.

Overwhelmed by the rush of emotions, Jack gamely tried to pretend everything was fine. Allison attempted to speak with him about how he felt about Sam’s departure. Jack let Allison know that leaving had been Sam’s decision. He refused to voice the reasons behind Sam’s departure. Instead, the guilt and fury ate his soul at night. Guilt because he knew the reasons Sam left but he still held fury toward Sam for leaving. Deep down, Jack thought about the fact that Sam didn’t even put up a fight. 

_“He couldn’t have really meant what he said. He ran at the first sign of a problem.”_

Nathan would only admit to himself that even he was disturbed by Jack’s behavior. The sheriff no longer gave a reaction to any event. If there was a call, Jack came, handled business and left without any other interaction. Even when Nathan made his usual scathing remarks, Jack’s only response was to give him a baleful stare but saying nothing. Nathan couldn’t help but frown as he looked into Jack’s eyes. It was as if Jack had retreated into himself. His eyes were vacant and the spark Jack usually carried was gone. Nathan quickly realized that something didn’t give soon, Jack was headed for a complete breakdown.

Picking up the phone, Nathan placed a call to Zoe. After her initial surprise, Zoe was glad to tell someone how worried she had become about her father.

“Dr. Stark, he was either in the bed or in front of the TV the whole weekend. Even now, he comes home and just sits. He barely eats or talks.” 

There was a long pause.

“When he does talk, it’s about leaving Eureka.”

Nathan sat up straight in his desk chair. “What exactly did he say, Zoe?”

Nathan could practically hear her thinking as she struggled to recall the conversation. Finally, she began to tell Nathan.

“He said he was tired. He just wanted to go somewhere where his efforts would be appreciated and no one knew him. He says he sick of all the dramatics because he needed some peace.”

Nathan kept the concern out his voice as he finished the call with Zoe. After hanging up with her, he left GD, intent on finding Jack.

ooOOoo

Jack resisted the urge to growl as he tackled the mountain of paperwork in front of him. No matter what law enforcement branch he worked in, the paperwork always seemed insurmountable. He knew part of the problem that was he was distracted. He hated how he behaved toward Sam before he left but there was nothing they could say that would fix things between them. Sam left Eureka and Jack felt guilty. He felt guilty for kissing Nathan and he felt guilty for wanting more than that kiss. Jack had realized the moment he was in Nathan’s arms, he was the one. 

Jack eyes began glazing over and he quickly changed his thoughts. He spent the weekend purging all men from his thoughts. Mentally, he let Sam and Nathan go. Both, he felt, were good decisions. He noticed on his first call to GD, Nathan reverted to his usual snarky treatment. Jack felt a pang when he realized that Nathan hadn’t changed a bit but he just pushed it deeper inside. He could see Nathan watch him curiously when he didn’t respond but he ignored it.

Hearing the chime of the door, Jack didn’t glance up. He was expecting Jo to return and was shocked when he heard Nathan’s voice next to his desk.

“Carter, we need to talk.”

Jack swallowed his heart that had somehow leapt in his throat. He was unable to keep the surprise off his face.

“Talk about what? Unless it’s something related to GD, I’m really swamped.” Jack waved his hand at the desk full of paperwork for emphasis. Returning to his work, Jack tried to ignore Nathan’s presence. It was a battle he was losing mightily. Nathan’s warmth and cologne was beginning to overwhelm Jack’s senses and he closed his eyes, begging the heavens to get Nathan to leave.

Nathan stood looking at Jack. He could see how haggard Jack had become and berated himself for not noticing it earlier. Before he could force the issue with Jack, the phone rang.

“Sheriff’s office.” Jack paused, listening to the person on the other end. “I’ll be there in a sec, Allison.”

Grabbing his keys, Jack stood. Seeing Nathan’s quizzical look, by way of explanation, Jack informed him.

“Fargo.”

Sighing, Nathan followed Jack out into the bright sunshine, both headed to GD.

ooOOoo

Jack couldn’t understand how he always was the one to wind up in the infirmary. His head and chest were killing him and he couldn’t really remember what happened. He and Nathan arrived at GD and went to Fargo’s lab on Level 3. Jack vaguely remembered whirling equipment and a strange fog right before he heard Nathan shout a warning. Before he could react, he found himself stabbed in the chest by what appeared to be an extra-large syringe, welded by the machine. He could feel reality slip away as whatever drug was in the syringe began to flow through his veins. His last memory was the floor rising up to meet him.

In light of everything else that happened, Jack felt it was only fitting that he wound up in the infirmary. Groaning, he tried to sit up, only to be pushed gently, but firmly, back down. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Nathan standing over him. He had a gentle smile on his face as he held Jack down to the bed.

“You can’t sit up right now. The doctor wants you to stay still until he can make sure there is no further damage.”

Jack groaned. “How long have I been here?”

Looking at his watch, Nathan frowned slightly. “A little over three hours. I called Pilar’s mother and she’s going to let Zoe spend the next couple of nights at her home.”

Nodding, Jack was relived. He hated to have Zoe worrying about him. His next question bought a chuckle out of Nathan.

“Did anyone kill Fargo or will I get the chance?”

A “whoosh” signaled the door of the infirmary opening. Allison and Dr. Woo came over to his bed. Allison smiled, thrilled to see Jack awake. Jack returned her smile, glad to see her. Everyone was silent as the doctor checked Jack’s vitals and examined his chest. Nodding his approval, he stepped back to allow Allison to talk with Jack.

“It seems like you are doing well enough to go home. Nathan is going to stay with you.”

Jack tried to sit up again only to be held down again by Nathan. “Why? I’m a little sore but I’ll be fine.”

Allison’s face changed. A look of concern settled on her face. Jack could see she was reluctant to talk.

“What is it, Allison?”

Sighing, she began to explain. “Fargo was working on a cognitive neuropathy experiment.”

At Jack’s blank look, Nathan jumped in. “It was a brain experiment.” Allison shot him a look but continued.

“The serum with which you were injected with was created to help evaluate emotions. It was designed for people who have some type of defect expressing emotions such as someone who is autistic, like Kevin, or for someone whose psychology does not manufacture empathy.”

Jack lay quietly trying to wrap his brain around what Allison said. “So what happens to someone who doesn’t have either of those problems when they receive the serum?”

Allison and Nathan flushed and Jack felt fear settle in his belly. He knew that look meant whatever was going to happen, he was not going to like it. Allison and Nathan looked at each other and Nathan spoke.

“It means that any emotions that you are feeling will come out and you won’t be able to stop it. You’ll feel compelled to speak about how you feel and act on those feelings. Depending on what emotions you are feeling at that particular time, it could become a very dangerous situation.”

Jack closed his eyes. Mentally, he cursed. The last thing he needed in his life at this moment was a drug that would make him feel all the things that he had taken the time to bury. In addition, having Nathan there would only make a bad situation worse. Suddenly, Jack wished the floor would open up and just swallow him. Not opening his eyes, he continued to question them.

“What do you mean a “dangerous” situation?”

Allison responded this time. “The dose you got is twice the normal dosage. This means that everything you feel will come through twice as strong. We are afraid you could hurt someone…or yourself.”

Groaning, Jack couldn’t believe the situation he was in this time. He wanted more than anything to be left alone but he could see that goal was fading fast.

“How long do I have before it kicks in and how long until it stops?”

Allison and Nathan exchanged looks again. Again, Nathan responded.

“It should start working in about two hours or less. The effects last about forty-eight hours.”

Jack’s eyes popped open. _‘Forty-eight hours trapped… alone… with Nathan? No frigging way!’_

Aloud, he tried to reason with them. “Look, just lock me in the bunker with S.A.R.A.H. I’ll be fine and she won’t let anything happen.” 

Allison shook her head, speaking in her ‘no arguments’ voice. “I’m sorry, Jack. You need to be with a real live person and before you ask, Zoe doesn’t count. Nathan volunteered and that’s that.”

Catching Nathan’s eye, Jack could concern and something else he couldn’t quite read in the emerald green eyes before Nathan slid his usual mask back in place.

Jack closed his eyes again. _‘Perfect. Just perfect.’_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drug kicks in and let the games begin...

Nathan knew the moment the drug began to take effect. Jack was on the phone with Zoe, reassuring her that he would be okay. He was telling her he loved her when suddenly the tears came. He babbled on about her being his "little girl" until Nathan took the phone from him. Nathan explained to a very shocked Zoe what was going on and promised to be the one to call her with updates. Looking at the crying man on the couch, Nathan could only sigh: They were going to be in for very long forty-eight hours. It took some doing but finally, Nathan was able to calm Jack down and prompt him to lie down for a while. He wasn't sure what would trigger the next wave of emotions but, in light of everything that had taken place in Jack's life recently, Nathan knew they were in for one hell of a ride.

Nathan's mind burned with thoughts of Jack. With a faint tug of guilt, he finally acknowledged that he was part of the reason Jack was in the state he was right now. The usual clear-thinking, levelheaded Jack would never have just barged into the lab the way he had done earlier today. Jack had become careless and it was his fault. Sitting down on the couch, Nathan thought about the last time he was in the bunker. He could still feel the heat of Jack's body under his hands and taste the sweetness of his mouth. He felt no remorse about his actions that day. If Sam truly wanted Jack, he would have stayed and fought for him, not run away when the first opportunity presented itself. What he hadn't expected was how broken Jack seemed after Sam's departure. 

Part of his reasons for volunteering to stay with Jack while the drug ran its course was truly selfish. He wanted to discover the true nature Jack's feelings once and for all. Nathan had been shocked when Sam and Jack actually started seeing each other. Until that moment, he had always assumed that Jack was completely straight. He wasn't sure how far they had gone in their relationship but he was certain it hadn't reached the sexual point. He just couldn't see Sam walking away the way he did if he and Jack were having intimate relations. Nathan had been attracted to Jack from the beginning but refused to give in to his desire. The idea of Jack being with someone else, male or female really disturbed him. Sam being so upfront with his affection for Jack only served as a challenge to Nathan. His male ego got a huge boost when Sam left town, knowing he didn't stand a chance with Jack.

However, Nathan was also surprised to find that he was truly concerned about Jack. He hated watching Jack become a shell of the man he once was and Nathan wanted nothing more than to see Jack return to normal...by his side. He knew the next forty-eight hours were going to bring a plethora of new information and force both of them to confront many issues. Lying back on the couch, Nathan felt his eyes drift shut as he thought about the man upstairs and what they were going to face in the hours ahead.

ooOOoo

Jack felt as if he was burning from the inside out. Panting, he sat up in bed, sweat rolling down his back. Groggy, he got up to take a shower to wash off the sweat and cool himself down. As he stood under the cold water, he closed his eyes and kept his mind clear. He could feel himself beginning to cool off as the heat slowly ebbed from his body. Eventually, he reluctantly left the cooling spray and grabbed a towel. Walking back into the bedroom, Jack was contemplating changing the sheets when his cell phone rang. Not checking the display, he simply answered.

"Hello?"

"I'm surprised you answered this time." A low, deep voice flowed into Jack's ear.

"Sam..." Was the only thing Jack could say, his breath suddenly gone.

ooOOoo

Nathan's phone startled him from a light doze. Checking the display, he saw it was Allison.

"Stark."

"How's Jack?"

Nathan sighed and sat up. "Well, he had a slight meltdown while talking to Zoe but I was able to calm him down and he's resting. Did Fargo's notes give any other possible side effects?"

Allison replied. "That's one of the reasons I called. Fargo's reports show that subjects suffered from hot flashes because of the chemical composition of the drug. The reports also show that the subject's emotions can change rapidly. That rapid change can cause fluctuations in body temperature and blood pressure. They can also lead to severe anxiety attacks. Jack may need to be sedated at some point if he can't be calmed down."

Nathan groaned. "I have the pressure syringes and sedatives with me. I'm really hoping it won't come to that."

Allison agreed. "So do I, Nathan. However, let's face facts. You and I both know that Jack hasn't been himself lately and everything he has been holding back is going to come out."

"I know, Allie."

There was a thoughtful pause. "Nathan, what happened among the three of you?"

Nathan gave a slight chuckle but otherwise ignored the question. Allison's gentle laughter came into his ear. "Don't think I don't know part of the reason why you volunteered to stay with Jack. I just pray whatever you hope to accomplish goes the way you've planned."

Nathan murmured. "I hope so, too." 

Disconnecting, Nathan went into the kitchen to find a drink. As much as he wanted a glass of scotch, he knew someone had to keep their wits about them. He could faintly hear the shower running and found his thoughts wandering to the idea of Jack...nude and wet. Before he could fully appreciate his imagination, S.A.R.A.H. interrupted.

"Dr. Stark, I detect a rise in Sheriff Carter's body temperature."

Frowning slightly, Nathan quizzed the A.I. "How's his heart rate?"

"At the moment, only slightly elevated but it seems to be dropping as he showers."

Letting go of a breath he wasn't aware of holding, Nathan gave S.A.R.A.H. instructions to notify him of any sudden spikes in Jack's temperature or blood pressure. Grabbing a bottle of water, Nathan returned to the couch. 

ooOOoo

The silence stretched for a long moment. "How are you, Jack?" 

Somewhere in Jack's mind, if felt as if a match had been struck. He could feel the heat begin to return. It spread through his veins, causing him to flush and he began to sweat again. 

"Why do you care, Sam?"

He could hear the surprise in Sam's sharp intake of breath at the tone Jack used. Even to Jack, his own voice sounded cold and harsh.

"I never stopped caring, Jack.” was Sam's quiet response.

Jack sat down on the bed. His body felt as if it were ablaze. He suddenly felt irrational fury boil through him and he couldn't stop it. Closing his eyes, he tried to regain control of himself; however, Sam's voice snapped that last tenuous piece of control.

"You know as well as I do I left Eureka for both of our sakes."

Jack exploded.

"Don't you mean for your sake, Sam? You are a coward, Sam. A fucking coward. At the first sign of trouble, you ran! Don't pretend it was anything else. It was your choice! It was your decision!"

Sam tried to reason with Jack.

"Calm down, Jack and let me explain."

Jack gave a short mirthless laugh. "No, Sam! YOU let me talk! I believed all the things you said. I cared for you. I trusted you and how do you repay me? You left me, Sam! You left, not me, Sam, YOU!"

To Jack's surprise, Sam shouted back. "But you didn't love me, Jack!"

In the space of a heartbeat, Jack's anger was gone, washed away by a wave of guilt. Taking advantage of the silence, Sam continued speaking calmly.

"Jack, I love you. If I thought you could truly return those feelings, I would have never left."

Jack couldn't stop the soul-crushing guilt that ripped through him. He could barely breathe and he began to have pains in his chest.

It WAS all his fault. Clutching his head, Jack sank to his knees. Every failed relationship flashed before his eyes and only made the pain worse. Dropping the phone, Jack could vaguely hear Sam calling his name. Tears began pouring from his eyes and he could feel himself shattering. Rocking, the only thing he could say was "I'm sorry, oh, god, I'm so sorry." 

 

ooOOoo

The bunker was quiet and over the quiet murmur of the television, he thought he could hear what sounded like Jack's voice. Curious, Nathan was debating whether he should go up and check on Jack when S.A.R.A.H. interrupted.

"Dr. Stark, I'm sensing a notable rise in the Sheriff's body temperature and heart rate. He seems to be highly upset."

Frowning, Nathan asked. "What is he doing, S.A.R.A.H.?"

"He's on the phone with Dr. Madsen.” 

Cursing to himself, Nathan quickly went to his bag and retrieved the sedative-filled syringe. He bounded up the stairs, hoping that Jack would be fine. He was briefly shocked to see Jack sitting on the floor, clad only in a towel. He was holding himself tightly and rocking, muttering how everything was his fault and how sorry he was. The phone lay on the floor beside him and Nathan could hear Madsen's voice calling for Jack. Ignoring the phone for a moment, he went straight to Jack. Grasping Jack's face gently in his hands, Nathan was shocked to see the tears streaming down his cheeks. Touching Jack's bare skin, Nathan could feel the heat radiating from Jack's body. It felt as if he were running a high fever. He quickly tried to placate the sobbing man.

 

"Jack, it's going to be alright."

 

Jack focused his watery blue eyes on Nathan. "You don't understand. It'll never be all right. This is all my fault. I made a mess of everything."

 

Nathan could feel his heart breaking at Jack's words. Painful as it was, Nathan realized he had to be honest with Jack if they were going to come out of the next forty-eight hours in a different place than where they started.

 

"It's not your fault, Jack, it's mine. I should have been honest from the beginning. I was the one who pushed you into this situation."

Jack shook his head. "I did this. I didn't love him and he knew it. He left because I didn't love him. It's my fault he left."

 

Nathan didn't know how to respond to that. He had assumed that Jack was upset because he had been in love with Sam. He now realized that Jack felt guilty over not loving Sam the way the Sam loved him. 

 

"Jack, I still need you to calm down. Your body is overheating and you need to try to regain control of yourself."

 

Shaking his head, Jack's only response was "It's my fault." Catching his gaze, Nathan was chilled by the vacant stare Jack gave.

 

Nathan picked up the syringe and pressed it gently to Jack's neck. Catching the unconscious man as he felt forward, Nathan struggled to stand and finally got Jack into his bed. Resisting the urge to remove the towel, he let Jack lay there uncovered by the bedspread to allow his body to cool down. Returning his attention to the phone, he finally talked to Sam.

"Dr. Madsen."

Sam sounded frantic. "What's wrong with Jack? Why are you there with him?"

 

Nathan took a deep breath and counted to ten. Talking to Dr. Madsen was the last thing he wanted to do but it was necessary. He explained about the accident and the effect it was having on Jack. For a long moment, Sam was quiet.

 

"So, you finally get what you want, eh, Dr. Stark?"

 

Nathan glared at the phone. "What do you mean, Madsen?"

 

Snorting, Sam continued. "You know at some point, Jack is going to have to deal with what he feels for you. I'm not blind, Stark and neither are you. I know Jack loves you, even if he doesn’t want to admit to himself. Now, he'll have no choice. The question is how do you feel about Jack?"

"What are you implying, Madsen?"

"You know damn well what I'm implying. You need to be certain with Jack. I was willing to step aside...once. If you hurt Jack, I will be back in Eureka."

"Touché'. Is that a threat, Dr. Madsen?"

 

Sam laughed. "No. I only make promises."

 

Nathan had to give respect to Sam, albeit grudgingly. He had done something Nathan had not by making his position very clear from the beginning. Jack had always known where he stood with Sam. It was now up to Nathan to make crystal clear to Jack how he truly felt.

 

A groan from the bed caught his attention. Disconnecting from Sam after being forced to promise he would keep him updated, Nathan turned his attention to the bed. Jack was still lying on top of the covers but the towel had slipped down, exposing his lower abs. Nathan found himself swallowing hard, willing the stirring in his groin to stop.

It was going to be a long forty-eight hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack realizes things may be changing between he and Nathan.

Jack opened his eyes to darkness. The digital clock read three a.m. and he struggled through the fog in his mind to understand what was going on. The last thing he clearly remembered was talking on the phone with Sam. At some point, the conversation went haywire. Any memory after was only a collection of fragments. Attempting to get up, his body refused to obey his commands and a brief moment of panic went through his system. Taking several deep breaths, Jack forced himself to calm down. The feelings he had while talking with Sam were overwhelming and Jack was not looking forward to a repeat performance,

After several minutes, he was able to ease out of bed. Stunned to see he was still in a towel, Jack couldn’t stop the blush that crept up. He knew Nathan had been the one to put him in the bed and the idea was embarrassing. Making his way to the bathroom, Jack washed his face, trying to push away the lingering groggy feeling. Feeling more like himself, he fished through his dresser, settling on a tee shirt and pajama pants. His stomach growled loudly, reminding Jack he missed dinner.

Slowly, Jack went downstairs to the kitchen. He was rummaging through the fridge when a deep voice startled him.

“Why are you up out bed?”

Jack took a deep breath to stop the rising panic and turned to face the voice. “Jeez, Stark. Can’t you make noise like normal people?”

Nathan gave a light chuckle. “I didn’t know that our esteemed sheriff scared so easily. “ His staring made Jack squirm. “You didn’t answer my question. Why are you up at three in the morning?”

Returning his attention to the fridge, Jack answered. “I woke up hungry.”

Moving Jack out the way and to a barstool, Nathan pulled several plates out of the refrigerator. In answer to Jack’s questioning gaze, “After what happened upstairs, I wasn’t sure how long you’d be out so I put dinner away.”

Jack nodded but did nothing but watched as Nathan reheated food and placed in front of him. He was surprised to see his favorite stir-fry in front of him.

“I don’t suppose I could have a beer?” Jack asked hopefully. Nathan’s glare made Jack feel like a little boy again. Nathan sat a glass of cider in front of him.

“We don’t know what effect alcohol has on the drug.”

Duly chastised, Jack focused on his food. Nathan sat with his own plate and they ate in silence. At the end of the meal, Nathan cleared the plates while Jack went over to the couch. Calling up a game, Jack stared unseeing at the screen, lost in his own thoughts. Jack didn't begin to ask questions until Nathan came over and sat across him.

“What happened to me?”

Nathan stared at Jack for a moment. “You got upset talking to Sam. Your heart rate elevated and you began to have a panic attack. I had to sedate you.”

Blinking, Jack digested the scientific information for a moment. “Now, what happened to me?”

Closing his eyes, Nathan leaned back and sighed. In a flat monotone, he told Jack everything, from the tears to the confession. When he finished, the only sound in the room was the game announcer. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

“You don’t have to sit up with me.”

Giving a brief hint of a smile, Nathan replied, “I know.”

Scowling, Jack didn’t respond but continued his attempt to focus of the screen. He was embarrassed that everything happened with Sam that way. He was doubly embarrassed that Nathan was a witness to his humiliation. The conversation had to happen with Sam eventually but Jack would have paid good money to avoid it taking place in that manner. With everything out in the open, at least he and Sam could have a rational and calm conversation. There was, however, no way out of the humiliation of Nathan actually seeing him broken and in tears. Groaning, Jack blushed at the possible things he could have said to Nathan.

Nathan watched Jack with concerned eyes. He could practically see the wheels turning in Jack’s mind. No doubt, he was picking at the fragments of his memory and was now highly embarrassed. Nathan didn’t really blame Jack; he’d feel the same way if he were in Jack’s position.

“You know anything that happens here will be just between us.”

Jack just grunted and continued to stare unseeingly at the screen. He couldn’t stop the feeling of shame that were burning through his body.

_“Calm down, Jack.”_ He told himself. _“There’s been enough humiliation for one 24-hour period.”_

He struggled to get a grip on the wave of emotions that he felt rising up inside. Abruptly, he stood.

“I think I need to lie down for a while.”

Nathan stood and took in Jack’s flushed visage. “How do you feel, Jack?”

Before Jack could answer, S.A.R.A.H.’s animated voice chimed in. “Dr. Stark, the sheriff’s heart rate and blood pressure is rising again.”

Jack scowled at his A.I. but before he could make any type of comment, he found himself being quickly lead upstairs by Nathan.

Bristling at the contact, Jack growled. “I’m not a child.” He could feel the internal burning begin to flare. Now, he just wanted to be left alone. Ignoring Jack’s protests, Nathan continued assisting.

“I’m not leaving you alone, Jack, not after what happened last time you had a reaction.”

Reaching the bedroom, Nathan called out to S.A.R.A.H. “S.A.R.A.H., make the shower as cold as possible without inducing hypothermia.”

As the A.I. complied, Jack’s protests began anew. Moving from Nathan’s grasp, he attempted to stare him down.

“No way in hell I’m getting in an ice cold shower.”

Nathan met Jack’s stubborn stare with one of his own. “Right now, Jack, this can shock your system and stop the rise unless you just like being sedated.”

Jack continued to glare for a minute longer then conceded defeat. Still angry, he pulled his shirt over his head and walked bare-chested into the bathroom. He missed the vacant stare that adorned Nathan’s face at the sight of Jack stripping.

Nathan remained frozen on the spot, his mind wandering further as he imagined Jack nude. He was snapped out of his daze by a blood-curdling scream. Panic seized him and he ran into the bathroom.

“Jack?”

Worry was replaced by amusement then desire as Nathan took in the sight in front of him. Jack was nude and shivering under the icy spray, his scream the result of entering the freezing water. Suddenly, the scientist felt warm and thought that maybe he was the one who need the shower. Pushing the desire back for a moment, Nathan began to question S.A.R.A.H. about Jack’s vitals. Pleased that everything seemed to be improving, Nathan told the A.I. to give him five more minutes and cut the water off. With his teeth chattering, Jack could barely talk.

“Fi…five…min…utes? Ser…seriously?” Suddenly self-conscious, Jack tried to angle his body to cover himself without much success. Nathan smirked and went out the bathroom.

When Jack came out the bathroom, he was semi-dry but still shivering. Nathan pulled the covers back and gestured towards the bed. Jack was too cold to care about Nathan seeing him nude. He just wanted to get in the warm bed. Dropping the towel, he again missed Nathan’s heavy swallowing at the sight of his body, and slid into bed.

Returning his attention to the man in the room, Jack was surprised to see the look on Nathan’s face. Sam would get the same look when things went too far between them. Shocked, Jack would have never even held out hope to see that look from Nathan Stark, especially directed at him. Time slowly passed as realization swam through Jack’s head.

_“Nathan actually wants ME!”_


	8. Chapter 8

The air in the room was heavy as the idea of Nathan’s want for him slammed into Jack’s brain. He could feel the heat of a searing flush spread over his body. The look into Nathan’s eyes clearly let Jack know Nathan had finally reached the point of no return. The shivering that suddenly enveloped Jack no longer had anything to do with the cold shower and everything to do with the sudden close proximity of Stark.

No words were spoken has Nathan descended onto Jack ravenously. Their lips collided and Jack could only moan as he felt Nathan’s tongue brush against his lips demanding entry into his warm mouth. The drug kicked into high gear as Jack became more aroused by Nathan’s touch. Flames burned up Jack’s spine and he felt as if the fire was consuming him from inside out. His mind became consumed with only satisfying his lust for Nathan.  
Nathan could feel the heat radiating from radiating from Jack’s skin. In his rational mind, Nathan knew he needed to stop but he was beyond the point of reason. Too many night spent fantasizing about Jack and the feel of jack’s burning hot skin spurned him on, his lust clouded brain delighting in the sounds coming from Jack as Nathan explored his body.

Deep in the drug induced lust, Jack could hear the wanton moans leaving him as Nathan’s hand and mouth explored his body. Although he and Sam had done some “heavy petting”, it hadn’t come close to what he was now experiencing with Nathan. As Nathan moved lower and lower, Jack felt as if he was going to explode. The heat was searing him and he cried out as Nathan’s warm mouth engulfed him, sucking him deep into his throat. Jack couldn’t restrain himself against the pleasure filled assault and he cried out as he released into Nathan’s willing throat. In his haze, Jack felt Nathan move from the bed. The room was quiet except for his panting breaths. Still burning from the combination of the drug and lust, Jack could only whimper as the bed sank from the return of Nathan.

“Jack”

Hearing his name, Jack turned towards the sound of Nathan’s voice. Dimly, he was aware of the look of sorrow on Nathan’s face. He felt something cool press against his neck and before he could protest, Jack heard the quiet whisper of the pressure syringe. Before slipping into the cool darkness, Jack heard Nathan speak again.

“I’m sorry.”


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan didn’t think he could feel any lower that he did at that moment. Guilt, lust and anger wrestled for control inside of him. The guilt chastised him for taking advantage of Jack in his current condition. Lust wanted Jack and made it clear in his still raging hard-on. Anger won out over them all. Nathan knew he was the one who had to be the rational one and it only took 24 hours for him to lose the grip on his legendary control. He had seen Jack on the brink of broken and he refused to be the one to push him towards that edge.

Sitting on the floor at the foot of Jack’s bed, Nathan decided to call Allison. If he hadn’t been feeling so tragic, he would have called Henry. Instinctively, he knew Allison would understand his dilemma.

“Is Jack ok?”

Nathan smirked. “Well hello to you too. Jack’s fine. He had another episode and he’s sleeping.”

Nathan could hear the frown in Allison’s voice. “Another episode? Nathan, what happened?”

Nathan gave a heavy sigh and told Allison a condensed version of what happened between he and Jack. For a long moment, Allison was silent. Nathan finally ended it.

“I don’t need to be here. Things between me and Jack are too explosive right now. The drugs are affecting him and I don’t know…”

Allison gave a little chuckle. “You don’t know if you can control yourself. You know Jack’s feelings, at least his attraction to you, is real. The drugs only enhance what the subject feels, not change it. What you have to do, Nathan, is decided if what YOU feel for Jack is lust or are you willing to see if it’s something more.”

ooOOoo

When Jack finally woke up, he wasn’t surprised to find himself alone. Dragging himself to the shower, he gave in to the memories of what happened between he and Nathan. He admitted to himself, was disappointed things didn’t go further but he knew this was something he and Nathan would have to talk about. Realizing he couldn’t hide out in the shower all day, he cut it off and dressed. Trudging downstairs, he was shocked to see Allison standing at his stove. Turning, she beamed at him, happy to see him up and about.

“Sit down. S.A.R.A.H. told me you were up so I decided you needed my special omelet. “

Sliding into a chair, Jack devoured the omelet, along with fresh fruit and toast. Feeling more like himself, he finally broached the question he had been wanting to ask.

“Where’s Nathan?”

Turning away from Jack, Allison loaded their plates in the dishwasher. “He need to take care of GD business.”

Jack sneered. “Allison, you won’t even look at me. He ran at the first sign of trouble, didn’t he?”

Allison touched Jack’s arm. “It’s not like that, Jack.” 

Snatching his arm away, Jack moved to the couch. “Really? Why don’t you explain to me how it is then, Allison.”

Once again, Jack could feel the beginnings of the fire beginning to burn. It wasn’t as strong as before and Jack was able to maintain control for the moment. Allison moved to sit across from him.

“He has to decide what he wants. He doesn’t want to hurt you. He just wants to make sure that he won’t”

Taking deep breaths, Jack continued to struggle. “Why does everyone want to decide what’s best for me? Sam decided that he wouldn’t stay because he didn’t want to wait and see if Nathan and I would get together. He said he left for both our sakes. Nathan almost gets horizontal with me then he runs off to decide if I’m really what he wants. I’m just a pawn in everyone’s sick, twisted game.”

As the last vestiges of control began to slip, Jack could feel the strong burn of the drug again. He wanted to do nothing more that leave the bunker and leave Eureka. Standing up, he went for the door, which S.A.R.A.H refused to open. Jack stood cursing at the house while Allison tried to reason with him but the drug flowing through his system made him irrational. Storming up stairs, Jack went into the bedroom, slamming the door. Sitting on the floor, Jack used his body weight to prevent Allison from opening the door. 

In the haze of his anger, he could hear Allison on the phone. He tried to calm down but he couldn’t control the rampant emotions running through him. In the last vestiges of his rational mind, Jack knew he was being irrational but he could feel the last of his rational control slipping from him. He was tired of everyone making decisions for him. Jack knew what and whom he wanted and he was beyond furious at everyone trying to protect his feelings. He didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard and felt a hard pounding at the door.

“Jack, open up!” Nathan’s heavy baritone carried through the wooden door. Jack continued to sit on the floor, by this time rocking as the pent up rage continued to fill him. His drug-affected mind was slowly turning him into a raging bull. The only thing he could think of was stopping the source of the anger. Suddenly making up his mind, Jack rolled across the floor, stunning the two on the other side and causing Allison and Nathan to stumble into the room. 

“Jack, you have to let me help you.” Nathan pleaded as he pushed Allison behind him. He could see the sheer fury on Jack’s face and he knew the man was primed to explode. As he approached, Jack suddenly lunged and tackled Nathan. Stunned for a moment, Nathan kicked up and pushed Jack off him. Jack’s training and anger gave him additional strength and Nathan knew it was going to be a hard fight. After several minutes, he was able to pin Jack to the floor. Screaming at Allison to bring the syringe, Nathan looked on in horror as Jack’s eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and his body began to convulse. Taking the syringe, Nathan gave Jack the medicine. In the background, he could hear Allison calling for an ambulance. As the meds kicked in, Jack’s body began to calm but not Nathan’s heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again, Jack found himself waking up. This time, the memories of what happened was hazy. Looking around, he surprised to see he was in the GD infirmary and not in the bunker. He was even more surprised to see Nathan sitting in the chair at the foot of the bed, fast asleep. Rubbing his hand through his blond hair, Jack was further amazed to see the IV sticking in his hand. Deciding he was ready for some answers, Jack tried to quietly wake the scientist.

“Psst, Stark.”

Nathan gave a sleepy grumble but continued to sleep. Seeing the water pitcher on the side table, Jack grabbed it and removed a sliver of ice. Flinging it, Jack controlled a laugh as the ice shard rolled down Nathan’s face and startled him awake. Stretching with a scowl on his face, Nathan regarded the man now sitting up in the hospital bed.

“You must be feeling better. You’re up to your usual tricks.”

Jack leaned back in the bed. “I’m good. I actually feel better. How long have I been here?”

Nathan looked rather sheepish. “Today is Monday.”

Jack’s eyes opened wide. “I’ve been out since…”

Finishing the sentence, Nathan replied. “Saturday evening.” Bracing himself, Nathan waited for the inevitable explosion from Jack.

“Saturday evening!” Jack sat up in the bed. “What in the world happened to me?”

Rising from his chair, Nathan gently but firmly pushed Jack back into the bed. “You gave us a real scare. Allison decided it was best if you just remained sedated where you could be monitored. We think the drugs may have cleared your system but until the labs come back, we won’t know for sure. In the meantime, you have to stay calm or you’ll be sedated again.”

Satisfied for the moment that Jack would lay still, Nathan returned to his seat at the foot of the bed. Jack eyed him warily for a moment. He wanted to know what had transpired. Picking at his shredded thoughts, Jack blushed as he remembered the brief sexual contact he and Nathan shared. He could remember Allison being there and the only other memory was anger. Looking at Nathan, confusion shone in Jack’s eyes.

“Why was I so angry?”

Surprised by the question, Nathan was momentarily speechless. After a moment, he took at deep breath, he finally answered.

“You were angry at me.” Seeing Jack about to speak, Nathan held up his hand to stop him. “I know we have a lot of things to talk about but until you are cleared by Dr. Woo, this conversation is on hold.”

Before Jack could respond, the “whoosh” of the sliding door interrupted and Dr; Woo and Allison came into the room.

Smiling, Allison spoke to Jack. “It’s good to see you awake!” 

Jack nodded as Dr. Woo examined him. His eyes would catch Nathan’s from time to time but he would only see the calm, unaffected look that Nathan seemingly perfected. 

Nathan said nothing during the exam, instead listening to Jack’s responses to Dr. Woo. He would catch Jack watching him from time to time but he didn’t want to do anything that would distract Jack or affect the outcome of his exam. He was content to sit quietly and prepare himself for the barrage of questions he knew was coming from Jack the moment they were alone.

After 20 minutes, Dr. Woo deemed Jack ready for release. He cautioned Jack not to overexert himself for a few more days but he should be ready to return to work by Wednesday. Jack sighed but didn’t argue. Allison left with the doctor, promising to return with the release papers, leaving Jack and Nathan alone again. Jack broke the silence between them.

“You’re taking me home.”

Nathan blinked. He knew he couldn’t dodge the questions from Jack but he still wasn’t sure if he was ready to face his own answers.

ooOOoo

The ride to the bunker was quiet. Jack stared out the window watching Eureka pass by. He still was trying to wrap his brains around the almost two days he had been out. He called Zoe before he left the hospital and was relieved to hear her voice. She was equally thrilled to know that he was ok and asked could she stay at Pilar’s since it was already evening. Jack agreed, wanting the time to talk to Nathan undisturbed and he really wasn’t sure where this talk was going to lead them.

Both men walked quietly in the bunker and after greeting S.A.R.A.H., Jack went to get drinks, a beer for him and scotch for Nathan. They sat quietly for a moment, both sipping their drinks, ignoring the silence between them. Jack turned on the TV, watching the news for a moment. Realizing that Nathan would completely ignore the elephant in the room, Jack started his questions.

“Why was I angry with you?”

Nathan sat the glass down on the coffee table. Leave it to Jack to go for the hard question first.

“When you woke up after our…encounter, I had left.”

Jack frowned. “You ran.”

Standing up, Nathan began to pace. “I didn’t run. I needed to think. I needed to get my head together.”

Jack leaned back into the cushions, watching the suddenly restless scientist. “So you decided to run away and leave the one most affected by your decision instead of facing what happened between us?”

Nathan faced Jack. “Look, I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

Jack stood and went to Nathan. “What do you think you’re leaving did to me?”

They stood there for a long moment, their gazes locked. Jack sighed.

“For once, I want to be part of the decision. Sam decided to leave because he thought it was the best thing for us but he never asked me what I wanted. You decided to you needed to figure out things between us but you never asked me what I wanted.”

Nathan reached out and touched Jack’s face. “Jack, what do you want?”

Jack smiled. Pulling Nathan close, Jack whispered in his ear. “You. I want you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: M/M sexual activity

Nathan refused to give in to Jack even though there was an intense make out session on the couch. The sight of Jack’s fever burned body convulsing from the stages of heat stroke was enough to scare him until he was completely cleared by Dr. Woo. Instead, he sent Jack to bed with a hot kiss and a cold shower.

Over the remainder of the week, Nathan and Jack took things slow. They met for dinner every night and shared hot kisses before parting. By the weekend the heat between them was getting unbearable. Everyone around them was catching the brunt of their pent up frustrations. Zoe was glad to escape the bunker on Friday night and even S.A.R.A.H. wisely chose to remain silent when Jack returned home.

Jack released a sigh as the cool beer sooth his throat. He knew Nathan was coming over and he could barely contain himself. This had been the longest week in Jack’s life but Nathan was adamant about doing anything with Jack until he was sure Jack would be ok. After he described to Jack the reasons why he had been hospitalized in the first place, Jack didn’t push the issue. He had no desire to to wind up back in the hospital. 

A shiver went down his spine when S.A.R.A.H. announced Nathan’s arrival. Jack watched as Nathan crossed to room, marveling at his perfection. He was suddenly nervous about what he knew what was going to eventually happen between them. Jack didn’t realize it but his anxiousness showed in his eyes. Nathan leaned over to kiss him and to relax him.

“Jack, nothing is going to happen that you aren’t ready to happen.” Nathan said after planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

Jack couldn’t help but blush. He had been so eager but now that Dr. Woo had confirmed his clearance, he became nervous. Seeing that he wasn’t easily swayed, Nathan kissed him again. This time, the tenderness was gone and Jack felt himself becoming lost in the passion that Nathan could so easily ignite in him. Their lips crashed together hotly, the both of them warring for dominance with their tongues. Finding their way upstairs, the two men were stumbling towards the bed, the frantic dance of removing clothes beginning. They fondled and kissed as they shed pants, shoes and shirts, a few buttons popping off in haste. The back of the Jack’s knees struck the bed, and they toppled over, with Nathan landing on top. He paused to catch his breath, pulling back to gaze down at the man beneath him. Jack shifted, his legs spreading to wrap around Nathan’s waist, putting them in a position they had never been in before. A renewed heat ran through him because of the skin to skin contact and they began kissing again.

Jack gave a shuddering groan as hot, soft lips kissed down his neck, and strong fingers found their way up his chest, stroking circles around his nipples. The dusky flesh hardened, and he let out a shaky sigh, his hard member throbbing painfully. 

Nathan’s lips moved further down; across his stomach, around his navel, his tongue teasing him, leaving a burning hot trail. Jack panted, moaning when Nathan reached his erection. He eagerly watch as Nathan’s tongue slipped out to lick his balls. Jack nearly cried when Nathan took on the tip of his cock and swirled his tongue around the swollen head. Jack’ hips automatically thrusted up towards that mouth.

Instead of resisting, Nathan let Jack’s cock sink deeper into that wet cavern, his tongue writhing against the bottom of his cock as he sucked. Nathan watched Jack as he bit back a cry of pleasure, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. Smirking at Jack’s loss of control, he began to bob his head, taking him in deeper. 

“Nnngaaha!” Jack moaned the sound bursting out of his mouth against his will. It was too soon when Nathan raised his head, slipping his mouth off his cock with a wet pop. Before Jack could protest, Nathan grabbed his pants off the floor, removing a tube of lube from his pocket. Returning to Jack’s aching flesh, Nathan applied lube to his fingers and began preparing Jack. 

Once he felt Jack was ready, Nathan lined his own erection up at Jack’s opening. He felt the flesh open, welcoming him inside easily. He was so hot and tight, his muscles squeezing all around him. Looking into Jack’s eyes, soon Nathan was buried to the hilt and was restraining himself to keep from just pounding Jack.

Jack groaned as Nathan entered him. After giving his body a few minutes to adjust to the fullness, Jack bucked his hips up into Nathan, panting and moaning, the both of them setting a needy, fast pace. Jack looked up at the man above him, taking in the flushed cheeks, the slightly parted lips, the half-lidded eyes that burned with lust. His black curls were flattened in a sheen of light sweat. It was hot. It was fucking hot to see him like that, so flustered and needy.

The sharp heat was rolling up and down his body, and Nathan could feel his gut starting to prickle with the start of an orgasm. Once he started to move, the pleasant friction combined with the enveloping heat mesmerized him. Everything was lost in the sensations. Nathan could only feel the enveloping of his cock deep inside Jack. He could only hear the cries of pleasure that poured from Jack's throat. Soon the two bodies moved as one, both searching for the ultimate pleasure. Too soon, Jack cried out, his release hot against Nathan’s skin. Pleased, Nathan focused on his own release. His loins tightened and as his hot seed filled the tight channel, Nathan could only moan. 

Falling onto the bed beside Jack, his body spent, Nathan felt a contented tiredness seep into his bones. Rolling over, he looked at Jack’s sprawled body.  
“Are you alright?”

Jack sighed, too sated to move. “I’m perfect.”


End file.
